wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Icy Memories
'Icy Memories '''is a poem made for the Character/Art/Fanfic Contest by JadeSky2468 It is for the character of Nix. Icy Memories Flying through the icy air, Playing a game of tag. Stars twinkle above us As we swoop and dive, Trying to touch the hint of a tail. I try my hardest to tumble midair, Reaching for Chinstrap's wing. But then someone else tackles me hard, And I turn to see who it is. "Got you!" laughs Alpaca as she smiles away, Her eyes glinting with fun. "You're out now, and don't you try To fake being in, or else!" I respond with a jab of my own, As we hover about in the sky. And then we start playfully arguing As we continue the game (way past dusk)... That was all a lifetime ago, When I was just a small dragonet. I didn't understand Too much about life. Or anything about the world back then. But then, the assassins attacked, Sent by our parents. And for months we had to flee. My siblings and I All took our chances, Braving the unknown, But at least we were all together. However, even that Was too much to ask. On that fateful night, I saw Alpaca suffer an attack in the rainforest. Stabbed By one of the assassins. And the rest of us Were forced to get away while we still could, Leaving my sister As if there was nothing left. And now, even in my joyful life At Jade Mountain, I am incomplete. I know I should be content, But all day long I keep interrogating Myself About the life I'm in. "What would Alpaca do?" "What would she think?" "Would Alpaca be proud of me or not?" Day in and day out I obsess Over these questions, Bringing up different questions and answers. But when I start to worry, I have to remember the memories I had with Alpaca. I have to remember her smile, Her humor, Her kindness, Her generosity. I remember the night, long ago, When we played tag in the evening sky, Teasing each other and laughing As if the game would last forever. And when I relive that icy memory, Hearing the words again, ''"You're out now, and don't you try to fake being in!" I know that I can be free. Happy. Alpaca would never want me to feel down, Not because of her. She'd say that it was a waste of time. She'd want me to laugh, To sing, To make the most of my life. But sometimes, I have to admit, I don't feel that way. Not deep inside, Without them to be here with me. But I know, I believe That I have to try. I may not be all in, But I have to throw myself in. I may not feel happy, But I have to become happy. Not for me, But for Alpaca, and the life she lived. So I'm going to try. I'll be strong, Be joyful, Be caring, Because it's what I need to become. And it's what Alpaca would want for me. - Nix Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Genre (Poetry)